The present invention relates to office panelling systems and in particular relates to a privacy screen which can be secured to the office panelling system, adjacent an entryway between panels to allow selective closure of the entryway.
The modern office continues to evolve and office panelling systems provide a great deal of flexibility to address the changing needs of the user over time. Office panelling systems are commonly used for subdividing a large open space into work stations and hallways. Normally the work stations are defined by a group of office panels defining an enclosure with an entryway from the work station to a hallway. For many applications this work station with an open entryway is sufficient and provides the user with some privacy while still being part of an open part of the office. An open entryway also has the ability of providing a greater feeling of space as the work station is opening on to a hallway or larger space.
In some applications it is desirable to be able to close this entryway and in particular, to provide visual privacy from anyone in the hallway outside of the work station.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide a simple method for closing of the entryway and in particular, to provide a system which has wide application and is easy to install.